


Конфликт культур

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводят различия в культурных традициях землян и люшианцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфликт культур

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/)

\- Я правильно понял, лейтенант Скотт? - полковник посмотрел на Мэтта поверх очков. - Капрал Барнс отказывается охранять отсек с люшианцами?  
\- Просит назначить её на другой пост, сэр.  
\- Почему, не знаешь?  
\- Какие-то народные обычаи, сэр. Я не совсем понял.  
  
\- Да вы сами послушайте.  
  
Тр-тр-тр-бац.  
\- Тао!  
\- Хада-бада-нада-да. Кара-мара-тапа-ра. Хэй-о тапа-ра кара-мада-бада-на.  
Тр-тр-тр-щёлк.  
\- Хада!  
Тр-тр-тр-шмяк.  
\- Хада!  
Тр-тр-тр-бац.  
\- Тао!  
\- Хада-бада-нада-да. Кара-мара-тапа-ра. Хэй-о тапа-ра кара-мада-бада-на.  
  
\- И вот так шесть часов. Просто голова кругом идёт. Извините, сэр.  
\- Это какое-то развлечение?  
\- Похоже на ритуал.  
\- А у них самих узнать?  
\- Пробовали. Всё, чего добились - "это существенная часть нашей культуры". И что-то про искусство.  
  
"Искусство" больше всего напоминало попытки прокатить небольшие цилиндры и конусы по сложному маршруту. Люшианцы нарисовали и выложили из разных мелочей что-то вроде карты на полу. Один из них становился на плоский ящик и высыпал цилиндрики с конусами из высоко поднятой руки. Иногда после броска стоящие вокруг зрители размахивали руками, или хлопали в ладоши, или пристукивали кулаками по ладоням, повторяя при этом какую-то речёвку. Иногда бросок вызывал просто краткий возглас. Порой - всеобщий вопль восторга или сожаления.  
\- И вот так часами, - мрачно сказала Барнс. - И уши затыкать нельзя. По уставу.  
  
\- Давайте просто запретим им, - предложил Скотт.  
\- Нельзя, лейтенант. Земля подписывала конвенцию о правах личности. Инопланетные задержанные имеют право на соблюдение ритуалов, не представляющих угрозы. И прекрасно об этом знают, паршивцы. Но у меня есть идея получше.  
  
\- Сержант Грир, почему пленные жалуются на жестокое обращение?  
\- Понятия не имею, сэр.  
\- Ведь это ты охранял их отсек с 8:00 до 12:00?  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Они утверждают, что мы применяем воздействие на психику высокочастотными звуковыми сигналами.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём они, сэр.  
\- Ясно. Свободен, сержант.  
  
\- Это у них называется - пение? Каким местом он издаёт эти звуки?  
\- Это у них называется "насвистывать".  
\- Нет, я не могу это больше слышать.  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Пленные забарабанили в дверь своего отсека.  
\- Чего надо? - уже привычно поинтересовался Грир через дверь.  
\- Тишины, - сказал Симеон.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вот эти, - Симеон поёжился. - Звуки. Прекратите. Мы требуем.  
\- Извини, мужик, - осклабился Грир. - Это охренеть до чего важная часть земной культурной традиции. Я говорил.  
\- Ваша традиция требует повторять двадцать семь раз подряд одно и то же?  
\- А ты считал? У меня получается всё лучше и лучше, вот Барнс подтвердит. Ещё раз двадцать и, считай, выучил.  
\- Мы требуем прекратить насвистывание. У нас есть права.  
\- О как заговорил. А ведь это вы, ребята, ещё пение йодлем не слышали.


End file.
